Learning to live
by Dragonbaby83
Summary: Um, yeah... this is my first fanfic I ever wrote (like a year ago) It's kinda weird so if you don't like it I understand. *sweatdrops* I rated it PG 13 cuz it has some mild language and some well not violence, but there is some beating going on in there,
1. Default Chapter

Hi mina-sama. This is my first ongoing fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. However I don't own Gundam Wing or/and any of it's Characters. I never will. sniff So don't try to get money from me because I have none. Hope you like it.  
  
CryingAngel83  
  
Code  
  
-bold-  
/italic/  
"Blah" talking  
Blah thoughts  
  
  
  
  
Learning to live  
  
  
  
"Hey little brat, wake up!" Trowa slowly opened his eyes. He didn't need to look at the face of the soldier who was shaking him like nuts, he already knew the scarred face and he was sick of it. Why don't you just shoot us and be done with it? Trowa indeed wasn't happy with this situation.  
  
He and the other four pilots had been captured almost a week ago. And since that time all five of them have been locked in this cell. Their treatment hadn't been very nice.  
  
"What's your name kid?" Trowa looked up and saw the same face again.  
  
"......" He didn't answer. None of the others had answered any questions asked since, and he wouldn't be the first one to speak.   
  
He looked around in the now bright room. To his left was Heero, his face like always emotionless. Next to him was Duo, he starred directly at the soldier in front of Trowa, to make it clear that he hadn't given up yet, but the smile on his normally cheerful face was gone. To Trowa's right was Quatre, who looked at him with worried eyes. His heart almost shattered when he saw the expression on the Arabic's face. My little Quatre, every time you look at me with those eyes, I fall in love with you all over again. He returned his attention to what happened right in front of him.  
  
He shifted his upper body a little. He still needed to find Wufei. The Chinese pilot sat at the other side of the room, starring blankly into space.  
  
"Now brat, listen to me. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." The soldier threatened him. Trowa braced himself for what would come next. They all had been questioned every day since their arrival, but none of the soldiers had a lot of patience. That was the main reason why every interview ended with punches.  
  
Here we go again, was the last thought that passed Trowa's mind, and then there was only pain.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I can't believe it. Why is it always me? Why do I always have to rescue some idiots who are not capable of caring for themselves? She was angry, very angry. She had accepted this job nearly three month ago, but by then she hadn't known that she would have to save the butts of some seventeen-year-old bakas.   
  
Her eyes scanned the letters and numbers that rolled over the screen. There it is! Number 9764. She turned the terminal of and walked off.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
9759...9760.... Ahh, there. She looked at the door with the desired number. Huh, no guards? How foolish! I thought these guys are the most wanted rebels, and then they have no guards? Why the heck am I complaining? This way it's easier for me.  
  
Slowly she walked towards the door. She looked at the lock. It's a keycard-lock, let's see... she pulled out a card, which she had taken from a guard she had killed earlier. That should do the trick. She entered the card and the door opened without a sound.  
  
She peeked around the corner. So the guards are inside the cells now, huh? She observed the scene she was witnessing.  
  
There were three soldiers inside. Two of them were standing guard, and the third was beating something at the other end of the room. She carefully looked around. When she got a good look at one of the prisoners she was sure she found the right group. OK, that's one of the guys on the picture.  
  
She heard a yelp, when the soldier kicked the person he was beating directly in the rips.  
  
Sounds like my cue. Without making a sound she entered the room.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The soldier, who was beating Trowa, was too occupied to recognize what was going on around him, but Quatre did. When the door had opened he was almost sure that more soldiers would come in. But his eyes widened when he saw just the slim figure of a girl entering the room.  
  
Without hesitation she walked towards the two guards whom where standing only three feet away from the door. A second after she had sneaked up behind them both men collapsed to the ground. The girl still standing behind them, in her right hand the knife with which she had slit the soldiers throats.   
  
She turned towards the last soldier remaining in the room, and Quatre could now see her very clear. She was not very high, but not short either. She had silver hair that she had braided into at least two braids. One of them was hanging down to her waist, the other one she had formed into a circle with its end pinned to the back of her head. Her face was emotionless as she observed the scene in front of her.  
  
Why isn't she doing anything? Quatre was confused. If this girl came to rescue them, why did she just watch this man beating Trowa as if he was a punching-ball? Or did she come for another reason?  
  
A whimper drew his attention back to the boy next to him. The soldier had hit his rips again. He looked back at the girl and almost yelped in shock. There stood the same girl all right, but her expression had slightly changed. Her eyes had narrowed dangerously and her face was a mask of pure rage.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Those bastards! No one treats a person, not even an animal, like that. Either the commander of this base is too weak to control his soldiers or OZ is more ruthless than I was told. In that case I guess I did the right thing when I decided to fight them.  
  
Taking the two guards out hadn't even been a challenge for her, but she wouldn't let this guy die that easy. She walked back towards the door and closed it, making sure no one had seen her. Then she turned around and attacked.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Trowa waited for the next punch, but it never came. On the other hand he heard a scream and a loud -BANG- as something, or more specifically someone hit the wall next to the door.  
  
"Are you all right?" Trowa's eyes opened and he looked into a pair of silver eyes, which were staring at him. He didn't know this girl, but somehow he knew that she was the reason why the beating had stopped.  
  
He looked down and said. "Yea, I guess I'm OK. Thanks." As he looked up again she already had turned her attention to the soldier next to the door.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"So you like to purposely hurt people, even when they can't defend themselves? You're acting like a coward." She grabbed his collar and lifted him towards her face until he was only two inches away from it. With a deadly glare she said, "And -I- don't like cowards."  
  
She dumped him on the floor and grabbed his chin. "Do you know what I do with cowards like you?"  
  
"N...no." The soldier wasn't able to say more than this word. He felt that this girl was dangerous when an enemy, and right now she certainly was one. He yelped as her grip got even tighter. Painfully slow she lowered her face until her mouth was next to his ear.   
  
"I kill them." She whispered. His eyes widened in shock and he started trembling. And suddenly her hands were gone. He closed his eyes not knowing what would come next.  
  
Oh, I hate cowards. OK, let's make this quick and then get out With this thought she grabbed the trembling mans neck and snapped it.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
All Duo could do was stare at the lifeless body of the soldier. He didn't even notice when the girl opened the manacles that held him. Who the hell is she? All he could do was hope that she wouldn't turn out to be an enemy. This girl is strong. I guess even Heero would have trouble defeating her.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by her voice. "Hey, braid-boy! Don't sit around and do nothing. Either help your beaten friend out of here or take one of the guards guns and give me a hand!"  
  
He looked up to see that Heero had already taken one of the guns and was checking the magazine. Quatre stood next to him trying to support a totally worn out Trowa.   
  
Wufei also had taken a gun and now went over to the other side of Trowa to help Quatre. Duo walked over to the soldier with the broken neck, taking his gun and wondering, "How will we get out of here anyhow?"  
  
The girl just starred at him. Hell, she is just like Heero. No emotions.   
  
"With this." She said, holding a detonation control in her hand. She turned and opened the door, waving them to follow. When they almost reached to exit of the prison section she suddenly pressed the button of the device.   
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The jeep made a full speed turn, almost crashing into a nearby tree. Three of the five pursuers already crashed into something and exploded, leaving only huge balls of fire behind. Their getaway from the complex was everything but silent. After she had turned the whole mobile suit hangar into a fireball. There were only the five guards outside to follow them.  
  
Another turn, but this time they weren't that lucky. The back of the jeep slipped and hit a tree. Not caring about that, she gave full speed again, there were only two enemies left.  
  
-"WOMAN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! DO YOU WANNA KILL US!?!?!"- Wufei glared at her from the back seat.  
  
"Listen to me Mr. 'I'm-the-best'! I'm trying to get rid of these guys behind us! If you don't like that then get out of the car and get captured again! But this time I won't be there to safe your ass!" She fumed inside.  
  
Another turn, this time Duo protested. "You could at least be a little more gentle, we have a injured person back here."  
  
"As if I don't know that! Listen to me, and I mean all of you, if you don't stop complaining I'll kick you out. If he's really one of you, than he should at least be able to hold out a little.........-DAMN!"- She almost lost control of the jeep when another of their pursuers kissed a tree, exploding immediately.  
  
Great! I've been only thirty minutes with these guys and I already can't stand two of them! This is going to be a long day.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
It had taken her more then two hours to get rid of the last pursuer. Now sure that no one was left to follow them she slowed down. Hell these guys are stubborn.  
  
"Everybody OK back there?" This question was more or less a habit. She didn't really care if they were OK. Her job was to bring them back. They hadn't told her in what condition.  
  
"Yea, thanks." Quatre said politely. She looked at him through the review-mirror. "Thanks? For what?" She stopped in front of a wooden cabin in the middle of nowhere. She opened the door and got out of the car.  
  
When the others had followed her example she opened the door to the small house. "In the back are rooms enough for everybody, but don't make yourself to comfortable. We will leave when your friend feels a little better."  
  
They all nodded. Quatre smiled at her. She moaned in annoyance. "OK boy, listen to me. I didn't rescue you because it was the right thing to do. I did it because I was ordered to. OK? No friendly feelings or something like that, it was just a job. I do it because I get paid for it. Understood?"  
  
"But why do you risk your life like that, when you're not interested in what we do?" Quatre was more than slightly confused.  
  
"That's my business!" She snapped. "Be happy that my boss told me to rescue you."  
  
"Who is your boss?" she turned around and looked directly into Heero's expressionless face. "And who are you?"  
  
"We will talk about that later. Now take care of your friend." She turned around and left.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Later that day when the sun was about to set they all gathered in what was supposed to be the family room. She already sat there reloading and cleaning her gun. She didn't even look up as the five boys sat down.  
  
There was a long and unpleasant silence before Heero finally spoke up. "Who are you? And who sent you to rescue us?"  
  
Slowly she placed the gun back into the holster at her right leg, making sure it was secure then she leaned back and looked at the boys. She eyed everybody closely before she started to speak.  
  
"OK guys, listen closely because I telling this only once." She starred at them to make her point. "My name is Seline Karuma. And even though it doesn't look like it, right now I don't know a lot about what's going on here. I just know that my enemy is called OZ or Romerfeller, and that you guys are fighting against them. My boss told me to free you from this prison, even though I don't understand that. A soldier who can't take care of himself shouldn't be fighting. But anyway, like I told you before, I do it for the money and nothing more." At least at the moment.  
  
"All right, now we know who you are but you still didn't say who sent you." Wufei demanded.  
  
She starred at him, still no emotions to be seen on her face. "I would say you know them."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Duo snapped. "Don't play games with us or..."  
  
"Or what?" She looked at him, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I think you don't understand what kind of situation you are in, boy. Don't make me mad at you, because if you do you'll end up like one of the guards in your cell."  
  
Duo gulped, and said nothing more. For some reason he knew that this threat wasn't just spoken out. She would do it without even blinking an eye.  
  
Quatre watched the whole scene somehow from a distance. This girl, Seline, was strange. Not only didn't she show any kind of pleasant emotion, but she also didn't even bother to get to know him or his comrades better. Her eyes where like deep silver pools, totally impenetrable but somehow they also reflected her innerself, and it did show pain. Nonsense Quatre. You're just imagining things.  
  
"So who is your boss?" Heero was getting kinda annoyed by her attitude, but he still didn't know her full strength yet. She surely was a lot stronger than she looked, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to snap the neck of the soldier back at the base. If he had known what she was capable of he maybe could have got his answers a little quicker, but not in a pleasant way. For her at least.  
  
"I already told you, you know /them./" All five boys looked at her with confusion. "You're even more stupid than I thought. OK, I'll make it more clear for beginners. The men who send me to rescue you were Doctor J, Professor G, Doctor S, Instructor H and Master O."  
  
Trowa's jaw dropped. "Y...you mean, your bosses are our trainers?" She just nodded as an answer.  
  
Silence followed after that. Nobody knew what to say.  
  
"Now you know who I am. What about you? We have to live together in this house at least for two days, so I will at least need your names. Or should I just call all five of you 'Hey boy'?" Duo chuckled by that comment. She glared at him and said flatly. "I don't know what could possibly be funny." Duo swallowed hard. Geez, this girl is even worse than Heero.  
  
"Let me introduce you to everybody. The guy with the short brown hair and the blue eyes is Heero, the cheerful one with the braid is called Duo, the guy with black hair and ponytail is Wufei, that is Trowa and I'm Quatre."  
  
She just nodded once with every name she heard, but didn't say anything. Trowa struggled to get to his feet since his rips still hurt badly from the beating. After Quatre had helped him up he smiled slightly and said. "I don't know about you guys, but I'll go hit the sack."  
  
"Good idea Trowa, I'm kinda tired too." Duo bounced out of his chair and left the room. Wufei walked over to Quatre to help him walking Trowa to the room they shared . Heero and Seline were to only ones left in the room.  
  
Seline starred at him and Heero couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. This girl was totally different from what he had ever seen. The girls he knew where more or less at least a little fragile, even Dorothy had her weak points. But he couldn't find a weak point on her. It was like looking into a mirror. There sat another perfect soldier, just was he a she. But what frightened him was that she seemed even more perfect than he was.  
  
"Well I guess it's time to get some rest." He stood up and left the room.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Almost a week had passed since the Gundam boys and Seline had arrived at the safehouse. In this time Seline hadn't bothered to talk very much to the boys. Duo once had tried to start a conversation with her, but when he had asked about her past she had reacted very rough and had snapped 'That's none of your business!' So all of them had more or less agreed to leave her alone.  
  
Very quick they had learned that her expression never changed. No one could tell if she was happy, nervous, or sad. If she really had a mood, which ever it was, she would never show. She was always serious and silent, and when she asked a question it was really important. So the days had passed more or less without action or surprises, and everybody was happy with that except Duo. Duo can become a real pain with nothing to do.  
  
Breakfast this morning wasn't going very well. Trowa hadn't slept well last night, because the pain in his chest didn't go away. Quatre decided to give him some Aspirin or another painkiller but they were already used up. So he went over to Heero's room to ask him if he had some painkillers. On his way over there he had tripped over the carpet and had fallen. The noise he had made had woken the whole house.  
  
Now he, Trowa, Heero, Wufei and Seline were sitting in the kitchen with nerves as tense as tightropes. Exactly this moment Duo was entering the room. As soon as Duo sat down he started chattering. Quatre already not in his best mood gave Duo a warning glare. "Duo we all had a bad night, so would you please shut up?"  
  
Duo reacted as if he hadn't heard Quatre and continued talking.  
  
"If someone isn't going to stop his chattering I will do it." They all looked surprised at Seline, who never had complained about any of them since now.   
  
Wufei chuckled: "Would be kinda interesting to see how you will do that. Even Heero couldn't succeed in that."  
  
"Hey guys, have you heard that one yet..." Seline's right eye started twitching and everybody stepped back a little. She really looked as if she was going to explode.   
  
"...and the nurse said.......eeeeph!!!!" Seline had moved so quickly that no one had been able to follow her movement. But she now stood in the middle of the kitchen, lifting Duo above her head on his throat, using only her right arm. She glared at him and said in a sharp voice that allowed no denial. "If you ever open your mouth today without being asked, I guarantee you, you won't be able to open it for the rest of your then short life. Understood?" Duo could only nod since he didn't have the air to talk. "Fine."  
  
After Seline had lowered him to the floor, she sat down again. Duo and Quatre stared at her in disbelieve, Heero and Wufei on the other hand gave her a thankful look.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Seline was to busy with calming herself down to notice the strange looks the five boys gave her. My god, I can't believe he actually is a trained terrorist. What the hell is he doing? Talking his enemy to death? Suddenly she had the urge to change the subject. She looked at Trowa and asked. "Hey Trowa, do you think you would be able to make it to the base or do you wanna wait a little more?"  
  
Trowa took some time to think about that question. He still felt pain in his rips, but the imagination of two or three more days with a bored Duo weren't very pleasant either. "I think I can make it."  
  
"OK, than we will leave tomorrow morning."  
  
"Are you sure Trowa, don't push yourself. You don't need to." Quatre gave his koi a worried glance. Trowa slowly lifted himself out of the chair and walked over to Quatre. He put his hand on the smaller boys' waist and said. "Don't worry little angel, everything will be all right. I wouldn't say I could do it, if I can't. I'm feeling strong enough and when we arrive at the base I can finally go to a doctor."  
  
"You mean -*IF*- we arrive at the base. With her way of driving I really have doubts about that." Wufei glared at the girl who had almost managed to kill them in a car-accident.   
  
"You can always walk the 230 miles if you don't want a ride. This way there would be more space in the back-seat." She said, not bothering to look up.  
  
Wufei turned red in anger, what was that woman thinking, talking to him like that. Duo started to chuckle but was cut off by Seline's glare. He certainly planned to live a little longer.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
CryingAngel83:Well? How do you like it?  
Wufei:That onna is crazy.  
CryingAngel83:No one asked you!  
Duo:She tried to kill me!!!!!!! Make her go immediately!  
Seline:(Glares at Duo) It's not like I'm happy to be here. I hope that was  
the last I've seen of them. (Steps towards CryingAngel83.)  
CryingAngel83:(Sweatdropped) Hey come on. It wasn't that bad. (Seline is still   
walking towards her) Heero! A little help?  
Heero:Wait Seline I hold her.  
Seline:I most certainly don't need your help.  
Heero:(Glares at her)  
CryingAngel83:Well I think it's better we go for now. Don't wanna explain the   
bloodstains to my mom tomorrow. C ya in part two.  



	2. Learning to live Chp.2

Hi minna-sama. This is my first ongoing fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. However I don't own Gundam Wing or/and any of it's Characters. I never will. sniff So don't try to get money from me because I have none. But Seline is -mine-. Don't, I repeat myself -don't,- take her away without asking me -first.-   
  
CryingAngel83  
  
CryingAgnel83:Hi everybody. Here is part two.  
Heero:What did your sick little brain work out this time?  
CryingAngel83:(Is pouting) My brain is not sick.  
Duo:You have a brain?????  
CryingAngel83:Don't push me or I'll let Seline hurt you severely.  
Seline:(Smiles) Oh I would definitely enjoy that.  
Quatre:Calm down you two.  
CryingAngel83:Well folks. Enjoy the fic.  
  
  
  
-bold-  
/italic/  
{...} = Seline talks under use of telepathic powers  
... = Character thinks  
"..." = Character speaks  
  
  
"You can always walk the 230 miles if you don't want a ride. This way there would be more space in the back-seat." She said, not bothering to look up.  
  
Wufei turned red in anger, what was that woman thinking, talking to him like that. Duo started to chuckle but was cut off by Seline's glare. He certainly planned to live a little longer.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
They drove for two hours when they made their first stop. "How long will it take us to get to the base?" Quatre sat next to Trowa. "Since we have to avoid the highways at least three more hours, if nothing happens." Heero stated.  
  
Seline and Wufei had gone to a nearby shop to get food and drinks. "What do you think of her, Heero?" Trowa, who hadn't spoken since they had left the cabin, looked at Heero.  
  
"Actually, I can't say much about her yet. But I'm sure glad that she isn't an enemy, for now."  
  
"I don't like her at all, she is to emotionless, just like you Heero." Duo was still mad from what had happened the last day.  
  
"I can't blame you, but I can't blame her either. You had been a real pain yesterday. No wonder she lost it." Quatre tried to calm Duo down. " And you see, today she didn't even complain about your chattering once."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. But man I'm so happy to see Deathscythe again, I miss my old buddy." Duo laughed sheepishly.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"OK, I think we got everything, let's pay for it." Seline led Wufei to one of the cash registers.  
  
{Hey sis, when are you coming back? I miss you.} Seline's head snapped up in surprise.  
  
"What's the matter?" Seline looked at Wufei, only to find the Chinese pilot watching her curiously.   
  
"Nothing, everything's fine." She turned her head and looked out of the big shop windows.  
  
{Sandy, don't do that, people will think I'm crazy when I'm jumping up in surprise.}  
  
{I'm sorry sis. I didn't mean to.} The thin voice of a child wailed.  
  
Seline fought back a smile, it was so easy to make Sandy sad, but it was also easy to make her laugh. {Don't be sad. It's OK. I understand your feelings. I will be back in a few hours. Do you think you can wait that long?}  
  
The child giggled and thought, {Sure sis, but it will be hard. Promise me to hurry.}  
  
{I will. Promise.}  
  
{Bye sis!} And the child's voice was gone.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ahh, food!" Duo jumped up and ran towards Wufei. He just shook his head and pointed to Seline who was walking behind him. "She has the bag with the food." Duo's smile suddenly fell and he watched Seline carefully.  
  
Geez, he is really afraid of me. Guess that happens when you face me when I'm really angry. I want them to respect me, not fear me. I have to make that clear. Seline reached into the bag and pulled out several paper-warped sandwiches. "The ones with the black letters are beef, the ones in red are chicken. Wufei told me that you can eat for five, so I brought a bunch of extras."  
  
Duo looked at her, still not moving. She sighed than looked directly at Duo. "Look, I know we hadn't a very good start, and I know that you have all the rights to be mad at me. But you also have to see the things from my point of view. Yesterday wasn't one of my better days, and you just didn't shut up then. I didn't mean to scare or upset you. I'm sorry."  
  
During the whole speech she hadn't changed her expression nor was any sound of kindness or regret in her voice, but somehow Duo knew that she had meant what she had said. He grinned from ear to ear as he said: "Apology accepted."   
  
They looked at each other and she nodded. Turning towards the sandwiches again she asked. "Who is hungry?"  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The last three hours of their 'trip' was quiet since the four guys on the back seat slept and Heero in the passenger-seat next to her didn't speak a word. I really wonder how these boys ended up fighting a war? They are so young. They shouldn't be fighting at all.  
  
"How did you end up with Doctor J and the other scientists?" She turned her head to look at Heero. He sat there, just looking out of the windshield. Seline snorted. "Actually I don't really know? We were just looking for a job, and we met these crazy guys in a shabby old bar. They had a little argument with some stupid soldiers.  
  
"I don't know how it happened, but suddenly one of the soldiers pulled his gun and aimed it at them. The barkeeper kept yelling 'No guns, no guns. We don't want to get in trouble.' But the soldiers just ignored them. That was were we stepped in. After a short argument we showed them the not too gentle way out.  
  
"That's when the scientists asked us, if we want to fight for them. And since the payment was good we agreed."  
  
"Who is we?" Heero turned around to see Quatre was awake.  
  
"We is me, Trixia, a friend of mine and my partner most of the time, and Sandy, my little sister."  
  
Quatre watched Seline curiously. Your sister Sandy means much to you. Your eyes were shining when you mentioned her. Maybe, just maybe we will be able to solve all the riddles that are surrounding you.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
As soon as the jeep had stopped in the hangar Duo hopped out of it. "Hahaaaa, finally Deathscythe old buddy." He bounced towards his Gundam, hugging the leg.  
  
"Is he always like that." A melodic voice asked from the right. The four remaining boys turned around to look at a girl with black hair and persian-blue eyes. They couldn't help but stare at her.  
  
"Believe me, he can be worse." Seline turned around. "He is a lot like you when you're off duty."  
  
"Nah, come on. I can't be that bad." The girl started to laugh. It was a heartwarming sound that sounded through the whole hangar. Duo who had finished his task of greeting his Deathscythe and had rejoined the group asked curiously: "And you are?"  
  
The girl looked at him with laughing eyes. "My name is Trixia Hirra Amanato." She saluted impish and grinned. "At your service."  
  
"Trixia, huh? I can't believe that you are the friend Seline told me about?" Quatre smiled. "You are a totally different person."  
  
"Y...you are a friend of this ice-block?" Duo starred at Trixia in utter disbelieve. Trixia started to laugh again. "Believe me..."  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Ahh, OK. Believe me Duo, she isn't that bad. She can be handy sometimes." With this comment both burst into a wild and loud laughter.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I can't believe it. Why me? As if one Duo Maxwell wasn't enough, now I have to deal with a person similar to him. Aaaaarggggggghhhh, that's injustice. Wufei felt betrayed. He looked at the others and could read on their faces that they thought the same.  
  
As quick as the laughter had started it stopped, because Seline had pulled Trixia away from Duo by her arm. "What do you mean with, I can be handy sometimes?"  
  
Oh, oh. That's going to be nasty. Duo watched both girls starring into each others eyes. Hell, Trixia has some guts. Starring at Seline like this. I think somebody should do something. But before he could react Trixia suddenly started to laugh again.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Seline couldn't believe it. Why must Trixia be that way when she was off duty? Normally Seline was able to ignore her, but today she was worse than ever.  
  
"Aaaargggggghhhh, Trixia! I can't understand you!" Seline screamed. Trixia answered with an even louder laughter. Several minutes passed by until she had her laugh under control again.  
  
"I can't believe I took you with me when I left them. I should have left you behind, but no. I was weak that day. And now I have to take this crap." Seline rubbed her aching forehead.  
  
Trixia gave her a cheeky smile. "Aww, come on. How would your days be without me?"  
  
"A lot quieter." Seline had turned away from her facing the gate of the hangar.  
  
"You know, you need to..."  
  
--"SSSSEEEEEEELLLLLLLIIIIINNNNNEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-  
  
Everybody turned around to see a girl run towards them. Her beige hair flew backwards as she gave full speed.  
  
"I'M SOOOOO HAPPY THAT YOU ARE BACK BIG SISTER!" With these words the girl jumped up in the air directly into Seline's waiting arms. The girl hugged Seline so tight that you could think she wanted to strangle her. "I missed you Seline."  
  
"I missed you too, Sandy." Seline said smiling.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I can't believe it. She is actually smiling. What the heck is going on? Duo was really perplexed.   
  
"Sis, I have to show you my special collection." The girl beamed.   
  
"Your what?" Seline looked at Trixia in bewilderment.   
  
Trixia smiled at the girl before she said to Seline: "Since you left she collected a lot of the plants and insects that are here on earth. You can't believe how many she already has."  
  
"So did you do that?" Seline asked her little sister. She is such a smart kid. I won't let anything happen to you anymore.  
  
-FLASHBACK-  
  
"I said I won't do this." Seline looked at the officer in front of her. "And I don't care if you beat me to death. I won't kill innocent people."  
  
The officer gave her a wicked smile. "If we can't convince you this way, than maybe this will change your mind." He pressed a button on his bureau.  
  
The door opened and two men entered dragging a child with them. "Sis, please help me! They hurt me!"  
  
"Sandy! Let her go you f***ing bastard! I swear, if something happens to her I'll hunt you down like an animal. I'll hunt you to the end of the known universe if I have to!" Seline yelled at her superior, tears of anger and hatred in her eyes.  
  
The man in front of her just smiled. "Her fate is in your hands. If you don't obey our orders then..."  
  
"Then? Then what?" She couldn't look away from the sobbing girl who was only nine feet away from her.  
  
"Show her." The officer ordered. With a nod the man turned around and kicked the helpless girl into the stomach. Seline couldn't stand it anymore, with one quick movement she passed the nine feet between the soldier and herself. She tackled him down grabbing his skull with the intention of crushing it with her bare hand.  
  
"Don't even think about it girl. Or your sister won't life long enough to see another sunset." Seline looked up, only to see the officer aiming a gun at her sisters head. He had the little girl in an iron grip, giving her no chance to move.  
  
"Listen to me Seline." The man said. "You will obey our commands, if you don't you can kiss your little sister here good bye. Did you get that?"  
  
Seline stared directly in the officer's eyes then let her gaze wander to the little girl who was crying out of pain and fear. I have no choice. Sandy means everything to me. If something would happen to her, I couldn't forgive myself.  
  
Slowly she released the man out of her grasp. She straightened herself, but left her head bowed.  
  
"When do I have to leave?"  
  
-END FLASHBACK-  
  
"Will you look at them? Pleeeaaaaaaassssseeeee." Sandy gave her big sister one of her best puppy-eyes. Seline couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"I see you are all back." The rough voice of Doctor J interrupted the precious moment.  
  
Seline's face turned back to her emotionless mask almost immediately. She stood up, not letting go of Sandy's hand. She saluted sharply. "Doctor J, as requested I brought back the five Gundam pilots."  
  
Doctor J looked at her. "No need for that military crap, and I can see that you brought them back. The others are waiting in the office. We want a full report of what happened. If you would follow me." He turned around and headed towards the office.  
  
Seline was about to follow him when Sandy suddenly hugged her leg. This reaction took her by surprise. She almost lost balance but managed not to fall over. She turned her head to see her sister holding her leg tightly.  
  
"Please sis. Don't leave me alone again. You just arrived. They can wait." Sandy wailed not letting go of her sister.  
  
Seline smiled again, carefully freeing her leg out of Sandy's grasp. She patted the head of the girl. "But I have to go. I need to do my job, or we won't get any money. You know what. If you ask Trixia and the five boys over there they surely will take care of you. And I promise you as soon as I'm finished with this I'll come back and we will get a huge ice cream. OK?"  
  
Sandy looked at the five boys uncertainly. She didn't know what to think of them. She didn't like the expression on the blue-eyed boys' face. (Which smart kid wouldn't be afraid of Heero) He looked too strict. "I don't know if I want to." She said honestly.  
  
"Your name is Sandy, isn't it?" She looked up to see the boy with the long braid smiling at her. "Y...yes." She replied, still a little afraid but for some reason she liked the braided boy. He seemed friendly.  
  
"Sandy, what do you think about showing us your special collection until your big sister comes back. Does that sound like fun?" He never stopped smiling at her.   
  
"Sounds great." She beamed.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
He did it. Well, maybe that braided baka has some use after all. Seline gave Duo a thankful glance.  
  
"Miss Karuma, we are waiting!" Doctor J stated from the other side of the hangar. She nodded ones and turned her attention back to Sandy.  
  
"I'll be back in a flash. I promise." She gave her sister a kiss on the forehead and headed after the scientist.  
  
Duo looked at Sandy still smiling. "OK kiddo, let's look at some bugs."  
  
Sandy smiled and ran off. Duo smiled after her, already obsessed by her cheerful nature. Trixia gave him a sign, making clear that they should follow her.  
  
"Duo I hope you know what you are doing." Wufei hissed into Duo's ear.  
  
Duo just grinned widely and meant: "Aww, come on Wu-man. I always know what I'm doing."  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Wufei:Onna! What kind of person is Seline anyway?  
CryingAngel83:(Grins evil) You will see!  
Quatre:(To Seline) Telepathic powers? Where did you get that from?  
Seline:(Points at CryingAngel83) She's the one who made me. Ask her.  
Sandy:(Hugs Seline close) I most definitely like it.  
Trixia:Yeah, I think it's cool. Wish I could do that.  
CryingAngel83:No way. Two of them are enough. I don't even want to think about   
what these two talk while nobody is able to hear them.  
Trowa:You made them this way. Live with it.  
CryingAngel83:(Glares at him)  
Duo:But I like the kiddo you brought in. She's sweet.  
Seline:Stay away from her.  
CryingAngel83:-CALM DOWN WILL YA!- It's not like he's going to hurt her or   
something.  
Heero:(growls) A kid. We don't have time for a kid.  
CryingAngel83:(shaking with rage) Listen everybody. This is my fic. So live with   
it. (Turns towards the readers and smiles friendly) Well, hope to   
see you in part 3.  
The others:(groan)  
CryingAngel83:No one asked you guys.(Back to the audience) Bye folks.  



	3. Learning to Live Chp.3

Hi minna-sama. This is my first ongoing fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. However I don't own Gundam Wing or/and any of it's Characters. I never will. sniff So don't try to get money from me because I have none. But Seline, Sandy, and Trixia are -mine-. Don't, I repeat myself -don't,- take them away without asking me -first-.   
  
CryingAngel83  
  
CryingAngel83:Hi. Here we are again. With part 3 already. (Cheers to herself)  
Trixia:What do you plan with us?  
CryingAngel83:(Smiles evil) You will see.  
Duo:I most definitely hate her attitude.  
Heero:You can say that twice.  
CryingAngel83:(Sniffs) What did I do.  
Quatre:Well where should I start?  
CryingAngel83:(Glares at the blond boy) If you guys give me that attitude I'll write Relena in here.  
Heero:(Stiffens visibly)  
Duo:That's a nasty threat. (Tries to calm Heero.)  
The three girls:Who's Relena?  
CryingAngel83:(Rubs her suddenly aching head) The most stupid person in the universe. [[Sorry to all Relena lovers, but I really can't STAND that girl... or her voice (shudders)]]  
Wufei:What a way to put it.  
CryinaAngel83:(Suddenly bouncy again) Well please enjoy this part. It's funny, but kinda serious too.  
Duo:And Heero says I'm moody.  
CryingAngel83:(Glares at Duo)  
  
  
  
WARNING:  
  
This past has NSC (rape) mentioned towards the end. If you don't fell comfy reading that kinda stuff..... don't read. Don't flame me for it okay? I laugh about flames anyway. Thanks for reading through this warning, I know they are bothersome.  
  
CA  
  
-bold-  
/italic/  
{...} = Seline talks under use of telepathic powers  
... = Character thinks  
"..." = Character speaks  
  
  
"Duo I hope you know what you are doing." Wufei hissed into Duo's ear.  
  
Duo just grinned widely and meant: "Aww, come on Wu-man. I always know what I'm doing."  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
It had taken Seline two hours to report everything and answer all the questions the five scientists had asked. Now it was already 2:37 p.m. and the only thing she wanted was to get to Sandy.  
  
She walked through the corridors and hallways, ignoring the whistles and catcalls. It had always been that way and she had learned to live with it. Men! She thought disgusted. They only think about one thing.  
  
She stopped in front of the door to the apartment she shared with Trixia. She took a deep breath and opened the door.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sandy had been reading a book to Duo as Seline entered. Immediately she had jumped out of Duo's lap to welcome her sister. Seline smiled again as she hugged the girl closely, almost possessively.  
  
"Can we go out now?" Sandy asked with joyful eyes.  
  
Seline nodded. "Yeah, but change your cloth first, you have dirt all over these."  
  
"OK!" Sandy beamed as she bounced into her room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
As soon as the girl had left the room the smile on Seline's face disappeared again. She turned her attention towards Duo. "The scientist want to talk to all of us. Can you tell the others please, since I'm gone for at least the next two hours?"  
  
"Sure." He smiled at her. "What time exactly?"   
  
"Around 7:00 p.m." She said. Duo nodded.  
  
"Do you wanna come with us, Trixia?"  
  
Trixia looked at Seline then shook her head. "I will talk to these guys a little bit. We are fighting on the same side, I think they can tell a little bit about OZ. Could be useful to know your enemy, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. I would talk to them too, but Sandy goes first." As if she had heard what Seline had said, Sandy entered the room, dressed in a yellow summer-dress.  
  
"I'm ready sis, let's go!" She hopped from one foot on the other in excitement. Seline smiled at the girl, took her by the hand and left the room.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shortly after Seline had left Trixia turned towards Duo. "Can you bring me to the others?"  
  
Duo looked at her slightly confused. "For what?"  
  
She smiled gently and said: "Like I just said, I wanna talk to them. We are pretty new here, and we don't know much about OZ nor about Romerfeller. Since we have to fight against them we should at least know a little bit about them. Don't you think so?"  
  
"Eh, sure." He replied. Where the hell have they been the last four years? There isn't a chance that she doesn't know anything about OZ. Hmmmm, maybe she wants to test our knowledge. Ha, she will be surprised.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"...and that's about all there is to know." Quatre watched Trixia closely. He had talked for two hours, telling her everything they knew about OZ. She hadn't said anything at all, and even now she was silent, just looking at them as if she expected something more. He was about to ask when she suddenly stood up and walked to the window.  
  
"Looks like Seline and I had made the right decision after all." She said more to herself than to the five Gundam pilots.  
  
"Decision? About what?" Wufei asked, one of his eyebrows bowed in curiosity.  
  
"About fighting against OZ." She replied dryly.  
  
"You want to say, you weren't joking when you said you didn't know anything about OZ?" Duo was baffled. She just nodded still turned towards the window.  
  
"What are you saying, woman? Where have you been the last years, when OZ had overtaken the former Alliance?" Wufei asked annoyed. Trixia was an even greater enigma than Seline, because she answered in riddles where Seline only remained silent.  
  
"Not on earth."  
  
"Huh?" Wufei hadn't expected this answer.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
They have a right to know. But at this moment I can't tell them everything. She turned around and sat down on the love-seat, trying to look at all five at the same time. After sitting there for a few minutes without talking or moving she said: "If you want to know something about Seline, Sandy or me, you can ask me now, but I can't promise an answer to every question because I can't tell you everything yet. OK?"  
  
All five pilots nodded in agreement. She took a deep breath and gestured them to start. At first none of the pilots did know what to ask, but then Wufei spoke up. "How did you end up with the scientists?"  
  
Before Trixia could answer Quatre cut her off. "Seline already told us that."  
  
"Oh, is that so? I can't remember her talking about that."  
  
"That's because you were asleep. Quatre and I will tell you later." Heero said coldly.  
  
"Eh, OK." Wufei was out of words.  
  
Trowa was the next one who spoke up. "You and Seline seem to know each other very well. How long do you know each other?"  
  
Trixia thought for a moment. "We both were ten when we met each other. At that time I had been under a lot of stress, so she helped me a little, and somehow we ended up as friends. I don't know."  
  
"But you are so totally different." Quatre couldn't help but wonder.  
  
"Yea, I bet we are. But even though she never shows her emotions I always regarded her as my big sister. I admire her strength and her skills as a fighter."  
  
"But why isn't she showing any kind of nice emotions towards us, the only thing I have ever seen on her face was hatred or rage. It's like she doesn't feel anything else at all."  
  
Trixia thought about this statement a little then spoke again. "I will try to explain this as good as I can without telling to much."  
  
"What are you trying to hide from us?" Heero narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Everything at its time. Please you have to understand us. It's for your own good. And it's not like we know much about you either, so I guess it balances out, ne?"  
  
Heero just leaned back in the seat, gesturing her to continue.  
  
"As you saw, it's not like she hasn't any feelings at all. She only doesn't show it to everybody, actually the only person who will ever see all her emotions is Sandy. She means everything to Seline."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Just let me finish Duo. You need to know that Seline hasn't a very pleasant past. When she was seven her village was attacked. These bastards killed her parents and everybody else in front of her eyes leaving her and Sandy, who was an infant at this time, behind with no one who could have cared for them."  
  
"A lot of bad things happened, and after a time Seline noticed that when she closed her heart and shielded it from any kind of emotion she wouldn't be hurt that much. That's why she is that cold to everybody. To protect herself from the grief."  
  
The boys remained silent. That wasn't exactly what they had expected.  
  
It seems like she isn't so perfect after all. Unlike Seline I have no emotions at all. Heero tried to convince himself. But something about Trixia made him feel strange.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was almost 6:50 p.m. when Seline came back. She was carrying a sleeping Sandy on her back. The girl had hopped around all the day and had fallen asleep lying in the grass as the exhaustion finally got her.  
  
Trixia smiled at the displayed sign when Seline entered the room. Seline looked so peaceful carrying her sister like that. These two are the closest siblings I've ever met. Well I guess Sandy sees not only a sister in Seline but also a mother.  
  
She looked at the watch and became serious. "Seline we have to hurry. The scientist want to talk to us in about ten minutes."  
  
"I know that." Seline replied whispering, careful not to awake Sandy. "I just bring her to bed. Go ahead and tell them I will be there soon."  
  
Trixia nodded and left the room. Seline entered Sandy's room. Oh my god, this room looks like someone dropped a bomb in here. She still had problems to figure out how her sister was capable of devastating her rooms that quickly. She tiptoed around all kinds of books, toys, and clothing, almost falling over, but finally reaching the bed. Quickly she changed the girls clothing and laid her down. After kissing Sandy's forehead, Seline left the room, heading towards the office of the scientists.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Trixia arrived at the office just in time. Everybody looked at her when she sat down in a nearby chair.  
  
"Well looks like we're almost complete." Professor G sat in the chair at his desk.  
  
"Seline will be here any minute. She just put Sandy to bed." Trixia replied.  
  
Just as if she had waited for this as a cue Seline entered the room. She looked around to see everybody already present. She bowed a little in apology. "Sorry that I'm late, but there was something I had to do first."  
  
"That's no problem, just sit down now and listen to what we have to say." Doctor J said. Then he turned his attention to the five Gundam pilots. "I want you guys to meet your two new partners in your fight against OZ. We discovered these two /lovely/ ladies almost three month ago and decided that they would be a good addition for the team."  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"No way. No way. No f***ing way!" Wufei screamed. He had jumped out of his chair, throwing it over with his sudden movement. "I can't believe it. Now I have not only Maxwell to deal with but also a woman who is even more suicidal than Heero and a female version of Maxwell too. WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!"  
  
The scientists and his fellow pilots looked at the Chinese boy in shock. Nobody had expected this reaction. The two girls just sat there watching the totally outraged pilot.  
  
Wufei's cursing went on for about one more minute. Then Trixia walked over to Wufei facing the frantic pilots' face.  
  
-SLAP-  
  
Everybody looked at Trixia. Wufei starred at her in utter disbelieve, holding his right cheek where Trixia just had slapped him very hard.  
  
He turned red like a tomato, trying to hold his temper. He certainly wouldn't loose it again. "What the hell did you do that for, woman?"  
  
Trixia just stood there, eyes closed her left hand still in the air. That was the last straw for Wufei, he couldn't stand this girls face anymore. He lifted his hand with the intention of giving back what he just had gained from her. But he never got a chance to do that. Too fast for him to react, Trixia had attacked him. After she had tackled him over she had grabbed him by his collar and dumped him into a nearby seat. After she had pinned both of his hands to his side she looked him directly into the eyes.  
  
Wufei gulped. These eyes weren't the one he had seen before. The laughter and the joy had left them and a cold fire of rage and hatred burned in them. These are exactly the same eyes as Seline's. Cold sweat ran over his back as he could do nothing else but stare into this pair of cold glowing orbs.  
  
Suddenly Trixia spoke up. "Listen very closely boy. I don't care if you like me or not, because I certainly can't stand your attitude. In my eyes you're nothing more than a weakling with a very big mouth. But right now you are ordered to fight with me. And when you are ordered to do this you have no choice but to accept. If you're not capable of doing this you should maybe consider of leaving this team, because a fool like you could endanger everybody."  
  
She had spoken in an even voice, making sure Wufei had understood everything she had said.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Seline had watched the whole scene, not even trying to interfere. It wouldn't have made any sense. She knew she couldn't stop Trixia right now, she was to determent to teach this Chinese fool some respect, and also she didn't want to stop her. Wufei certainly deserved it.  
  
However, now that Trixia had made her point there was no sense in scaring the boy any longer. Seline slowly walked towards Trixia, putting her hand on her comrades' shoulder.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Trixia looked up as she felt something touching her shoulder. Next to her stood Seline shaking her head but also a knowing look in her eyes. Slowly, almost reluctant, she let go of the Chinese pilot.  
  
I hate those incompetent fools. Because of those people I lost everything I held dear.  
  
-FLASHBACK0  
  
"Little one, little one wake up." Trixia slowly opened her eyes. She had been fast asleep before her mother had entered the room. The ten-year-old girl rubbed her eyes and looked around.  
  
"What's wrong mom?" Trixia didn't like the scared look on her mothers' face.  
  
"They are here. They came to take you away from us but the general won't allow that. Hurry and get dressed. We have to go now."  
  
The girl nodded and jumped out of the bed.  
  
***********************  
  
An hour later she, her mother, and her two aunts sat in the car that should bring them to their ship.  
  
"Wait a second, soldier. This isn't the route to the spaceport."  
  
The soldier didn't bother to look at the woman who was sitting next to him. "I'm taking a shortcut."  
  
"But the general said..."  
  
"Listen to me ma'am. I don't care what the general said. I'm trying to..."  
  
He never finished the sentence. The car came to a sudden stop as it hit a building. Trixia felt dizzy. Someone grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out off the wrecked car. She could see her mother lying on the ground screaming in pain as one of their attackers raped her.  
  
Trixia turned her head, trying to block out the screams of pain and fear. She opened her eyes at the sound of gunshots. She saw her two aunts' lifeless bodies. They had been killed with a shot in the head. Another gunshot.   
  
Trixia didn't bother to look up. She already knew that those bastards had killed her mother. One of the soldiers grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.  
  
"You know little girl, if this soldier had just followed his orders then maybe you and your family would be safe in space right now. But how it looks right now, you're defeated."  
  
"What are we doing with her now?" One of the others asked.  
  
"I guess we will sell her as a slave. I bet we will get quiet a lot for her." The soldier laughed.  
  
Trixia didn't listen to what they said. She was fuming inside. You f***ing bastards. Tears streamed down her face. I swear I -will- have my revenge.  
  
-END FALSHBACK-  
  
"I will never loose anybody because someone can't just simply follow his orders. Never again." She had whispered those words, and no one except Seline had heard them.  
  
Seline sensed that Trixia needed someone to talk. I'm her friend, if she can't talk to me, then to whom else? Turning towards the scientists she asked, "Is that all?"  
  
Doctor J nodded. "You're dismissed."  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
When the young soldiers finally had left Professor G spoke up. "That was quiet a show. I didn't know that Trixia had such a fiery temper. Do you think it was a good idea to increase the members of the team?"  
  
"Oh, I think these girls are the best of what could happen to these boys. You'll see, they'll get along just fine." Doctor J grinned.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Wufei:-INJUSTICE!- I slapped by an onna? Are you crazy?  
CryingAngel83:(Want's to answer but a sob interrupts her.)  
Trixia:(Crying) You had to do that, right? You know I hate my past. Why did you make me remember?  
CryingAngel83:(Tries to comfort Trixia) I'm sorry but I had to. The readers need to know why you freaked out and... Hey Seline what are you doing?  
Seline:Omae o korosu.  
Heero:Hey that's my line.  
CryingAngel83:(Backs away from Seline) Eh, Seline put that knife down. (Runs) Somebody HELP me!!!!!!!!!!  
Duo:Why should we?  
Quatre:I think nobody deserves this.  
Trowa:I think we should help her or we are stuck in here forever.  
Duo:(Looks around) I don't like it here. This place is a mess.  
Heero:It's like your room. You should feel comfortable.  
Duo:(Glares at Heero)  
CryingAngel83:(After she has finally calmed Seline down a little) Thanks...pant...for the help...pant...you guys.   
Seline:You are in a terrible condition. No endurance at all.  
CryingAngel83:Well unlike you I'm just a normal schoolgirl. (Takes a least deep breath) That's all for today hope to see you in part 4.  



End file.
